Marcus Jans
|race=Terran |image= |imgsize= |gender=Male |birth= |death=December 17, 2499, Mar Sara |faction= Terran Confederacy :Confederate Marine Corps ::417th Confederate Marine Platoon |job=Sergeant SCV pilot Technician }} Sergeant Marcus "Tinker" Jans was a terran SCV pilot and technician attached to the 417th Confederate Marine Platoon. The brother of Tegis Marz, he saw action on Mar Sara in its last days. Jans possessed a slender build with a smooth face and close-cropped straw hair which stood out as if in its own free will with his cap removed. In the mind of Ardo Melnikov, "he was probably so clean he probably squeaked when he walked." Biography Unfortunate Circumstances Jans was already present at Mar Sara Starport when the 417th touched down, including his brother Tegis. Although he was hardly eager to fly in "the death trap" that was the Valkyrie Vixen (the dropship that his brother flew), one comment among many that prompted a short brawl, he and the rest of the platoon boarded the ship, Tegis flying the group to Scenic Station. While at the station, Jans was sent to repair a downlink, only to have his SCV quit on him. He ran back to the base, finding it being evacuated by dropships. Arriving too late, he found himself the only person left at the garrison, at least until the remnants of the 417th arrived back, who were equally in the dark as to what had happened. As it was, Marz had been diverted to help in other dustoffs and through the Tac-com, the platoon learnt that that he was touching down at Mar Sara Starport. Lieutenant Breanne held out from contacting him however, not wanting to draw the attention of zerg mutalisks that had flown into the camp. Jans tried to keep his nerve but upon learning that Marz was shutting the dropship down, he lost it, using the radio to alert both his brother and the mutalisks to the group's location. The result was a mild concussion, a destroyed dropship courtesy of the mutalisks and two deaths on his head. Resolution Jans lost any sense of being in an instant, becoming silent. He little cared that the platoon was willing to use a psi emitter to lure the zerg in towards the base in order to save thousands of lives with their own and went about his job, repairing the Command center (which had been damaged by the mutalisks) and setting up bunkers. When the zerg attacked he helped repair the last remaining bunker, the Marines keeping the zerg at bay. Although being dragged down by hydralisks during the process, he succeeded in holding out long enough for the colonists to escape courtesy of Ardo Melnikov sacrificing himself to keep the bunker firing at the zerg as long as possible. Eventually the zerg numbers proved too great and he was killed. However, his sacrifice helped buy time for thousands to be evacuated. References Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9 Jans, Marcus Category:Terran SCV pilots Category:Terran technicians